


Welcome home, May Parker!

by Evillaughter



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, M/M, mentions of mexican food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a niece he never knew about and, after losing her parents, she comes to live with him in his cozy dysfunctional home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, May Parker!

Peter had to admit, he was pretty scared. Never before has he raised a kid. He didn't even know how it would be possible to raise a kid, with his chaotic college life and alter ego in consideration.

The house was spotless, aftermath of his panic-attack-turned-cleaning-fury. The agent was supposed to be there any minute to drop off the child. His niece. It was a strange thought of having family after his aunt May's death, but here he was almost three months later, awaiting the arrival of the daughter of his late sister he hadn't heard from in almost eight years. He never even knew she had a kid until two weeks ago, when he was sought out to take guardianship of her.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to take her in. Okay, so he did, but he couldn't just say no. Up till then, he had thought he was the last one of the family left. It brought a sense of relief to know he wasn't totally alone. But there was so many things that could go wrong. She would be put in constant danger if any of his enemies found she was related to him. And having a double identity meant there would be times he couldn't dedicate to her.

Wade seemed pretty convinced he was parenting material, though. It meant a lot coming from the Merc, seeing as despite his profession and smart mouth, he had a daughter of his own and she seemed to be turning out just fine. There had also been times when Deadpool had gone away on missions, leaving Ellie and Peter at home alone. She wasn't much older than this girl, and nothing much chaotic has happened yet.

But there was also other things to consider, too, like how she would react to him being Spiderman? He planned on telling her, it would be crucial for her if she ever did get into trouble to at least not be in the total dark. Would she hate him? Not everyone was a huge Spiderman fan. And what about Deadpool? How would she take it knowing a big shot Mercenary is living under the same roof as her? One that is more than slightly unstable.

And on that note- What if she didn't get along with Wade or Ellie? Wade promised he would stay by his side, but Ellie's been living with them for almost six months now. If she was to fight with Ellie, that could drive a wedge in their relationship and-

The doorbell rang, ending his inner monologue.

No matter how prepared he thought he was for this moment, as he went to open the door, he knew he would probably never actually be ready. He wished Wade was here. His boyfriend would help ease his mind, tell him everything was going to be okay, probably make an inappropriate joke of some sorts, and reassure him his niece was going to fit in nicely in their little family.

Giving a final prayer, Peter opened the door.

He was immediately face to face with a middle aged Social Worker, Brianna. A girl was by her side, holding her hand and looking at the ground. She looked small for her age, and really thin. Had they even been feeding her regularly? "Mr. Peter Parker," Brianna greeted. "Can May and I come in?"

He nodded, stepping out of the way for the two to enter the house. It was larger and a hell of a lot nicer than either his or Wade's old apartments put together, but suddenly he felt self conscious. God help him that Wade put all of his weaponry somewhere totally out of sight.

Brianna began her investigation, allowing the girl with her to do her own little explorations. After all, May had to feel safe here before she starts living here. Peter followed behind the two.

The first objects of interest were the photos in the living room. Most of the photos had Wade and Peter, the more recent ones including Ellie. Others were from before they met. Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Wade, Weasel and Blind Al.

"Who's this?"

May was looking at a picture of the three of them at a local festival earlier in the year. Wade was without mask and had an arm around Peter, holding him close. Ellie was on Wade's shoulders, smiling and holding a multi-colored ball of fluff in her hands.

Peter smiled at the memory. "That's my boyfriend, Wade," he said pointing at Wade in all his black-and-red hooded glory. May didn't seem freaked out by his appearance, which he could only take as a good sign. He pointed to Ellie next, "And that's his daughter, Ellie. They both live with me."

"I've never had a sister before," May said quietly. Peter grinned. This was good. She pointed to another one of Aunt May and Uncle Ben with a younger Peter and her Mom. It was taken almost a week before she left. "Who are they?"

Peter felt his eyes get misty. "Thats me and your Mom when we were teenagers with Aunt May and Uncle Ben."

She made a small 'oh' sound. There was a little pause as she continued looking at the picture.

"May I see the rest of the house?" Brianna called from the kitchen.

"Sure." He moved to escort the woman around. May didn't follow, instead looking around at the numerous pictures. She was studying each one with a level of intensity that he could only find adorable. "Do you wanna come take a look?" He asked her.

She only shook her head. "Can I look around here some more?"

Peter cocked his head to the side. "If you want. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

The small brunette gave a little smile as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He was a good guy, she could tell. Different from the other people that were on the list of possible caregivers. Everything about him was nice, no hint of malice whatsoever.

The people in the pictures seemed odd, but they all radiated a generally good vibe. A sense of power and danger rushed through her, but not in a way that she had to fear them. These people wouldn't hurt her. It was kind of a sixth sense she had that she couldn't really explain, but she just knew they were safe. It was easier to feel with real people, but pictures also worked, if not a little diluted.

"So that's pretty much it. Not something overly extravagant, but its home."

Peter was walking behind Brianna as she came out from the hall. The man looked pretty anxious, as if anticipating her every word. "So what do you think, May? You like it?"

May looked around, taking in the environment. It was a simple and homey, but there was an undeniable thrill in the air that meant living here would be anything but normal. And she really liked the thought of it all.

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, Peter, can you help me bring her stuff in here?"

*****

Peter and May talked for hours together, learning more about each other as the girl better explored the house and they set up her room. It was a windowless room, as most of the rooms were, and seemed almost hidden to the outside world. There was at least two others the same way (one of which was already taken), but it wasn't much of a bother. If anything it was kind of cool.

May found it easy to get along with this man, her uncle, much easier than any of the relatives of her father's family. Both of them had a lot in common, like having a thing for photography and comics. And they had a similar weakness for sweets.

They were just about to start talking about who was their favorite superhero when the front door swung open and there was a boom of laughter from the living room.

"B-but did you see that guy's face when all you did was clap?"

A man's laughing was the only response. "What was I supposed to do?! You already had his kid beat. Of course you deserved an applause!"

There was a small, dignified huff. "He shoved her. Literally pushed her like a piece of garbage. No one treats anyone like that, unless their cruise'n for a bruise'n."

"Petey! We're home!" The man called out, voice light and cheery with laughter as he tried to zone in on the other man's presence.

"In the kitchen!"

The noise in the living room quieted as it got closer to the two Parkers. Peter had his back facing the entrance so he wasn't able to see the tall man creep behind him. The girl standing behind him stiffled a laugh as he silently went to tackle Peter into his arms.

However, Peter jumped before he could, twisting around and grabbing one of his arms, holding it behind his back. The older man squirmed helplessly as both girls watched in amusement. Peter was going to have to show them that.

"Hey, Baby."

"Wade... you know its hard to sense you coming."

Wade gave a large smile. From as far as May could see, the man's skin was covered in ugly scars. They were fascinating to look at, but appeared painful, though this man hid the pain well. That in itself earned him some serious points in her book.

"And this must be our newest edition," he called. He took account of her small size and stature. "Well, you two must be starved."

The girl behind him grinned, stepping forward with two to-go bags from Taco Bell. "Hey, I'm Ellie," the girl introduced. May nodded.

"May."

Ellie slided a giant bag toward her. "Lets let the love birds have time to reunite in all things fluff. Come on," she said, gesturing toward the living room. May got up to follow.

"No, Ellie! May! Help me! Petey is holding me hostage!" Wade cried out, trying to wriggle out of the brunette's grasp. "You can't just leave me like this! He'll torture me!"

May tilted her head in an adorable way. "Please don't be too loud. We all know you enjoy when Peter does it, Dad."

Peter blushed a bright red, trying to hide his face in Wade's back as the taller man made an undignified sound."I have you know, Ellie, I am a proper lady, with my virtue still intact." Ellie rolled her eyes at her father's antics. Wade cast a flirtatious expression toward Peter. "Please take care of me well, and I'll try not to scream too loudly."

The two girls giggled as they disappeared into the living room, food in hand.

"So it looks like things went well?" Wade hummed. Peter nodded, heaving a sigh of relief as he let go. The taller man opened his arms and made grabby motions, earning a shaky laugh from his lover.

Peter entered the embrace, resting his head on Wade's chest. "She seems like she likes it here," Peter acknowledged. "Apparently she's rejected the last two houses they've taken her to." It didn't make sense though. The other homes- they were both more qualifying than the life they've carved here. Even without the whole vigilante (or mercenary, in Wade's case) life, the girl was looking to a life with a busy college student/photographer/assistant scientist and a man who would leave for extended 'business' trips and was constantly fighting cancer. And that wasn't even taking into account Wade's unpredictable boxes.

There was the undeniable sound of laughter coming from the other room, bringing a smile to both of their faces. Wade nudged his little nerd. "Stop over thinking. The fact that she chose to stay is enough for me to figure she probably feels safest here." Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Wade stopped him. "And if you think any of our enemies are going to so much as lay a finger on her or Ellie- I only have one thing to say to that. Over. My. Dead. Body. And that's 'cause I can't die. Not for long anyway."

"What about a normal life? And when were out for days on a mission? How is she supposed to grow up with that?"

Leave it to Peter to find even the slightest flaw. "Ellie finally won't be just sitting around binge watching netflix with Taco when we're out."

"Look, you can do this. We can do this. Though I can't guarantee she won't become a yaoi fangirl, it'll be fun raising another kid. Better preparation for when we have one of our own."

Peter smiled. "If you say so."


End file.
